devided and chance
by Elite Recons
Summary: two worlds, with differnt history to each other, two worlds and only one will cross, two worlds and only one gender is domaniont, two worlds one is more advance, two worlds one helps the other, one of these world is our own in the futer, the other is a world we created long forgoten, and in this world is a war of gender a purge of society
1. Chapter 1

(earth world 00.13) parallel earth

in the year 2025-26 the Russian federation was able to mass produce the MiG 41 a 6th gen jet fighter, a year later the Untitled stats of America started mass producing F/A xx and finish testing for the F-52,

2030 the United Kingdom was able to put the Tempest Jet fighter in-service for Europe replacing the Eurofighter Typhoon Multirole fighter,

2031 China final completed the J-XX,

2032 Canada was able to complete its new 6th gen jet fighter calling it the Super arrow, and like its ancestor the Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow it was more advance then other 6th gen jets so advance that the other countries considered it a 7th gen.

6th gen fighter Jets are able to reach hypersonic speeds of Mach 6, but because the Jet can go these speeds it makes it completely useless to use standard rockets and small caliber cannon can't reach these speeds since they go slower then Mach 3, the only country to be able to have a armament to take on 6th gen jets was America, since they have hypersonic ballistic missiles and a working laser but too big to fit and Russia also with a hypersonic ballistic missile but no laser

2033 Canada was able to create a new missile the realizes an EMP blast of 30 meters permanently frying all electronics that haven't been EMP hardened

2033 the Australian and Americans made a project that would create standard armaments for 6th gen fighters that are cheap and effective, the project would succeed in 2034

2034 Russia was able to create a jet that can not only able to reach space but also to fly another 50 Km from the earth's orbit, and back without damage or killing the pilot, months later the US and Britain managed to do the same with making a new model to able to reach space flight

2034 new flight suits were made for hypersonic speed, and drastically improving handling the G forces,

2034 America created a new Bomb using anti mater, a anti matter bomb that's 500lb has an expulsion radius of 50 Megaton's

2034 a new arms race and cold war between Russia, china and America started with this new bomb

2035 America stopped the cold war by the president saying ''we did this before, let's not do it again'' and the cold war and arms race was over, new laws about the Anti matter bombs was were issued and treating them as nukes but more powerful and dangers, but by then new missiles used antimatter as standard explosives on a little scale, making missiles a lot more faster with less weight, the explosive radius is the same as a MOAB,

2035 France introduced their own 6th Gen fighter jet the Dassault/Airbus FCAS however by the time it was in production it was already outclassed, so new models were ordered

2035, a joint operation between America, China and Russia try to make a particle energy accelerator as a clean resource and replace resources that release carbon

2039 the Particle energy accelerator was completed and was the size of New York and able to produce 30 times the amount of power nuclear reactors can make

2043 a smaller version of the release energy accelerator about the size of a head was mad and fitting into an experimental F-52 making it work and making it be able to reach Mach 8, and able to fly all the way to the moon before needing to recharge

2044 all 6th gen jets have turned into 7th gen in just a year

2045, a new mas-electromagnetic revolver gun that fire a 35mm tungsten or depleted Uranium round fires about 900 rounds per minute and the projectile goes at the speeds of 35000 meters per second

by 2050 strange electrical currents around the world appear in satellites images, and during that time a jet from Canada that was carrying experimental armaments disappeared with no sign of crashing, his last transmission was ''oh fuck'' like he realized something

(earth world 1110.43) parallel purge of society Infinite Stratos

2025 the exoskeleton suit Infinite Stratos project began to be used for space flight and was put into huge investment, but because of its expensive, other projects were slowed down

2030 the Infinite stratus project was completed but was turned down, due to it looking ugly and heavy for space exploration, all countries and companies are embarrassed at how much it costed and creating a recession worse than 2008

2034 a "mysterious" hacker hacked the military missile bases and ships all over the world launching 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. The world's first and only IS sortied and neutralized 1221 of the missiles with a sword and shot down the rest with energy weapons -something no country in the world had the technology of producing, months later a treaty was formed call the treaty of Alaska which set the limitations of IS being used in the military

2037 a new plague was founded by a woman who's contaminated with it, it was theorized that it was caused by men, moths later female leaders have issued the purge of all men, making the holocaust on the Jew's child's play

2038 89 percent of the male population has been wiped out in less than a year because of the females using the IS that are decapitated entire Armies, while the remanding male population are retreating to Alaska the last line and only defense for the male population, because of this the earth entire a second dark age

2039 98 percent of the male population has been wiped out and desperately trying to survive, a ship HMCS Fredericton was being attacked by a IS ace pilot unit but was shot down by an unknown pilot on a unknown jet, a month later scientist find out that the plague was a hoax and cause by a chemical reaction from the nature itself after being exposed to nuclear from some other factors, and then a day later a huge explosion hit Washington, Tokyo, London and Moscow wiping out the hole cities and killing 100 million, Leaders wanted to know on how a nuclear bomb managed to get pass undetected and pass the IS units, the remaining male population told them that they have more, and use it again if need to be, but it was a Bluff and the women bought it and they were going to end the war

2040 war is finally over and less then 2 million males survived with almost 500,000 feeling suicidal, after the war the remaining male population went into hiding never to be found

2045 the first male pilot for the IS was discovered


	2. Chapter 2

(September the 28 2050)

(earth 00.13)

(probably some were in Canada...)

Brocken Arrow

James Bond

''oh fuck' I said before I was blinded by a blast of white light, and then a couple of seconds later it was dark, opening my eyes to look around I realized that its now dark

''da fuck?'' I asked out loud

looking to make sure if I was seeing if it was night, or I just got knocked out and flew the hole time, I decided to speak through the radio just to make sure

''this is broken arrow can anyone repeat me over'' listening into the receiver there was nothing, sighing about it a just continued flying it wasn't after a while that I finally heard something in the radio

''this is the HMCS Fredericton we are under attack we need air support and we can't hold out for much longer!''

surprised at the sudden alert, I immediately answer back

''this is broken Arrow, I read you load and clear''

''oh, thank god, we can't handle any longer'' said the guy panicking

''tell me your coordinates and I'll be there ASAP''

'were North 51 48 35.55248 west 130 54 41.439'

putting those into the GPS the location should be near Noresby island

''copy that should be there eta 2 minutes'' I said

''hurry!''

tuning the Avro super arrow II to the direction of the coordained, I do a check up on the weapons systems, 35mm maselectromagnetic revolver gun. 4 long rang anti air hypersonic missiles primed, 2 short anti air EMP hypersonic missiles prime and four 1000LB AMCB (Anti matter Cluster bombs) bomb's which are not supposed to be used, before this my mission was to ship these experiment bombs to Russia and test it in the snowy waste lands

''what the hell is going on?'' I thought to myself, I'm thinking a hundred scenarios in my mind, if a shot hits one of the AMCB bomb were all fucked, but my questions were answered

''what the fuck is that!?''

not sure if I'm seeing right but I can see some kind of flying mech being worn by a woman attack a Canadian ship and putting a lot of damage to the ship, I see huge holes, fires, and explosions rocketing the ship

''this is broken arrow I have you and bogie in sight, going for attack''

swearing the Jet in position to attack the flying mech I hold my index finger over the trigger for the cannon and my thumb over the button for the rockets reducing my speeds to Mach 2 lining up the shot, time starts to slow down as I get closer to the bogie I start to squeeze the trigger and but the bogie tuns around and point a cannon at me

''SHIT'' increasing my speed and tuning a hard left as I did a beam of light went pass me almost hitting my jet

''what the hell was that!'' I yelled

tuning my head around I see that the flying mech Mach decided to chase me, and what amazes me is that she's gaining speed on me, and I'm only on Mach 4

''persistent ant you'' I talked to myself, I don't know any of the limitations of this new weapon but I'm not going to die from this, deciding to go full speed I look behind me again to see that I am gaining distance from the mech but then she points here cannon at me

'dame' I thought this time

deciding to gain altitude and point the noise of my Jet directly to words the moon and drastically gain altitude, 7 gen Jet fighters speed and lift from its engine is almost comparable to a rocket being launched into space, the Arrow specific is designed for reaching space at Mach 4

more beams of light we straight pass me again as my chaser decided to follow me

''fuck me''

I just try to concentrate on dodging the shots and continue gaining altitude, but the more I go up and up the more inaccurate the shots from the mech are, looking at the controls I can see why, were near 15,000 meters and she doesn't have anything to give here oxygen so being this high should knock her out, tuning the aircraft by pulling until I face the ground I can now see that mech falling to the ground, aiming a push on the trigger with my index finger and fire a burst on the cannons, and in an instant, the mech turned into scrap, and the pilot mosh

''fuck that was a bit tense there''

flying the Jet back to the ship, and give it some air coverage just in case more of those mechs come

''Brocken arrow, this is Fredericton thanks for taking out that IS for us'' said someone over the radio

''Fredericton this Brocken Arrow, ya welcome, I'll cover the air for the time being until you reached your destination'' I said

''thanks, if you didn't get here on time we would have been in the deep blue, what air detachment are you from?''

''sorry mate but that's top secret, all I can say is that I was tasked to transport a top-secret weapon to Russia for testing''

''if your transporting a top-secret weapon to Russia then why are you covering the air for us''

''the Russian government expect this weapon by tomorrow for testing, that's all I can say''

''it better be for those sons a bitchs''

not sure on what he's on about, maybe that mech from before and more of them are in Russia, I just leave it

''so, where's your destination?'' I asked wanting to start a conversation

''to Alaska, the last line of defense for us men''

'what?' I thought confused 'last line of defense for us men?'

''what you mean the last line of defense for us men?'' I asked

''we just got word yesterday that Alaska is the last Defense and stronghold for us to fight back against the women and there IS, what are ya trying to say did the women over run Alaska already?''

''um no I just left Canada, from 19 Wing Comox''

''sigh, so we still have a chance''

being silent for a second, I decided to ask some questions

''hay do you know on what the hell I was up against, because I'm pretty sure we don't have tech like that'' I asked

''that was an IS or an Infinite Stratos, killing machine of males, what, haven't you heard that the women are now wiping out the male population, where have you been, living under a rock?''

thinking for a bit, I noticed that that mech was an exoskeleton suit, which is only in a prototype stage but it's not this advance

''what year is it?''

''wait you have been living under a rock?!''

''year now!'' I ordered

''fine, its October the 23rd 2039''

'that's not right, its 2050, and there is no incident like this' I thought

''please tell me what happened'' I asked

so, I was told the whole story on what happened from the IS being introduced to all the nukes being launched and destroyed, and from the new diseases to the purge. it just all proved that I'm in fact a parallel world


	3. Chapter 3

**(U S of AAAAAAAAAAA) **

**chifuyu**

**next day 2039**

**California **

taking a break from the war against man is something I can live with all my life, even if it's for the good, it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty, especially leaving my brother

_FLASH BACK_

_''NEE-SAN PLAEASE DONT LEAVE ME, I'LL BE GOOD, NEE-SAN DON'T LEAVE ME!'' _

_I watched as my brother was dragged by the other women on my team as they lined up all the other men were, while they beg for their lives, once the girls were don finishing lining up the men they went into a line parallel from the men a few feet away, our caption ordered us to take aim, and as we did my arms were shaking, because in my head I was panicking and my mind was going at miles per second, my brothers in there, the brother I protected, the brother I cared for the brother I love_

_as the caption was about to order to fire a tank, a JSDF type 90 ram through the walls blocking the men, the girls fired on the tank making it explode as the remaining men and my brother run, but I just stood there and watch doing nothing_

_Flash back end_

but that was years ago, watching the news about the war in my apartment nothing about it interested me, but something did catch my interest

''and in other news ace pilot Anna Jones pilot of the Selene IS was confirmed killed after she encounter a ship maned by men, and was taken out, no one now on what could have taken out this pilot, but suggestion says that the men were able to create a new weapon able to counter the IS

and just from there I just turned off the T.V heh, an ace pilot killed, what about the billions of men WE killed

**BROKEN ARROW**

**2km from Anchorage **

cruising at the speed of Mach 2 in my jet I silently dwell in my situation

_FLASH BACK_

_''so that's the situation'' they guy said over the radio _

_''shit, and they didn't think that wiping out the males that the birth rate would go down to zero?'' I asked_

_''they probably said fuck it lets do it, any ways how you were able to take out that IS so easily, what jet are you in, F-22, SU-57 or the X-2?'' he said_

_I'm not sure if a should tell them, but because the super arrow is common jet fighter around the world I just told him_

_''Im piloting a 7th gen CF-205 super arrow Jet fighter'' I said_

_''7th gen? but we don't even have a 6th gen and those have been cancelled because of the IS'' he said_

_''that's Canada for you, besides this is the CF-105 Arrows grandchild, most advance Jet of its time and still is thanks to the upgrades, hell I easily token out that IS with just my gun'' I said_

_''what gun, it takes a dozen Navel shells to take out ONE IS unit'' he said baffled_

_I think for a bit, the Arrow specifications aren't top secret since it's been exported to 13 other countries, unlike the F-52, MiG-41, and the J-XX, so fuck it_

_''it's a mas-electromagnetic revolver gun that fire a 35mm tungsten or depleted Uranium round'' I said_

_''...so, a rail gun?'' he simplified_

_''...ya, it's that'' I deadpanned_

_FLASH BACK END_

and that's all we really talked about, currently my target is to get to Anchorage, the technology on my jet is far more advance then this world and could help give the males in this world a better fighting chance, and considering that it took a burst of my mas-electromagnetic gun to take out an IS it could be the answer to their problems, but I can't tell anything about the AMCB bomb since it was a tope secret mission and weapon

''_unidentified aircraft you are entering restricted air space you are to turn back now, or you will be fired on''_ someone said on my radio

wanting to reply I said

''this is Brocken Arrow, ID 33651, requesting permission to land''

''_we have no one with that ID if you.'' _before he could continue talking on I interrupted him

''I'm aware of that, but I am carrying four ordnance of Nuclear Bombs'' I said

waiting for a reply thinking he might send missiles at me, but a got a reply back

''you are clear for landing on runway 4, welcome to Elmendorf Air Force Base''

**Major Kalovsky **

doing paper work on my desk in my office about this god dame war of the sex's, a young Officer barged into my room before knocking

''sir an unknown aircraft just landed'' the boy said

''and what does this have to do with me, it's just an aircraft'' I said still working on the paper work

''sir there is no Aircraft with this design the Pilot gave an ID he knows doesn't exist, and not only that it's pilot said its armed with four nuclear ordinance''

no this gets my attention, we currently have nuclear weapons but because they keep getting shot down there's no use in using them but who brings Nuclear, what can these four do

''Officer take me to this pilot, I want to know how in the hell he got these nuclear weapon'' I ordered

''yes sir''

**James Bond**

climbing out of the cockpit with my gear in hand, two Officer comes up to me looking over my jet

''so, you the Pilot carrying nuclear ordinance'' said the one on the right

jumping down and landing on the concrete, straighten up myself up finally saluting

''yes sir, second lieutenant bond of the Royal Canadian air force, on loan of the United Stats of America at your orders'' I said

''at ease'' he said ''now tell me, I have seen many jets, from state of the arch F-22's to old F-4's taking part of this war, but I haven't seen this jet, looks like an F-23 but still have both the rudders and elevator and the wing is the same as the F-23, so tell me what kind of a jet is that?'' said the officer

looking at him in shocked at that he just straight out said that instead of questioning about on how I got nuclear armament

''...''

''well are ya going to tell me!'' the officer shouted this time

''...um yes sir, it's a CF-205 super Arrow 7th gen fighter jet'' surprised at how quick I said I just widen my eyes

''...7th gen jet fighter, that's new, and I know that IS is the most advance form in technology, tell me is 7th gen fighter enough to fight against an IS?'' he asked

''considering I killed one yes'' I answered back

the officer raises a brow at me and

''what did it take to kill one, those things can take more of a beating then a tank''

''just the revolver guns'' I answered

''...what?'' he said confused

''ok maybe a mas-electromagnetic revolver gun''

''...so, a rail gun?'' he simplified

''that's what he said''


	4. Chapter 4

(Earth world 1110.43)

Anchorage 2039

James Bond

''so, what you're saying is that you're from a parallel future where we have Jets that can fly into space and go up to the speeds of Mach 8'' said the Officer in front of me

''yes'' I said

currently I'm in an office with the two officers', talking about my origin, I pretty much had to tell them about my origins for them to understand my situation

''so, in your timeline there is no such thing as an IS unit and the females are just doing the same thing as they did before the IS was created'' he said

''yes sir, it's not like I explained it before'' I said sarcasm evident in my voice

''sigh, it's hard to take in and hard to believe, but the evidence of that 7th gen Jet fighter is proof that, as well as the videos and pictures of your world in your phone'' he said

''I never did get your name sir'' I asked

''sorry for my manners, but because of this genocide war against men, you tend to forget manners, the names Major Kalovsky 34th regiment of the Russian armored division'' Kalovsky said

''well it's good to meet you sir, but for now what are we going to do about, well me'' I asked, the thing is not only did I travel in time sort of, but I also arrived in a parallel earth, meaning making me an alien

''well I was going to put you on an operating table and cut you open like any other earth welcome to aliens, but considering that we need the manpower, fire power and the technology to fight back'' Kalovsky said smirking

''ha-ha funny very funny, but seriously, I come from a parallel world were my ties are to Canada and well this world does have a Canada, but should it be this Canada, my Canada or both'' I asked hand rubbing against my skull thinking about this

''hmm'' Kalovsky hums in thought ''well Canada is Canada so probably both'' he said

''maybe your right, where do I sign up'' I asked

After I said that alarms sounded the base indicting something happen

''what's going on!''

''it seems an IS or IS's are on their way here, well MR Bond you can sign up by getting on your aircraft and shooting down the poor basterd'' Kalovsky said

''yes sir''

20,000 feet over the Bering sea

13 km away from Anchorage

588 nigh fighter regiment

Yevdokiya Bershanskaya

''ok girls we shouldn't be to far from Anchorage''

''yes ma'am'' replied multiple women from behind

they flew through the air in the IS, and there task is to gain a foot hold in Alaska without alerting anyone if possible, but that failed if it wasn't for Olga Sanfirova and Tatyana Makarova didn't have a competition on who can sink the most ships, but because the IS survival rate is 98 percent it was fine, but it pisses the leader for disobeying command

''did you see that, how the ship exploded, it was like bam and then Ka-boom''

''ya ya and I managed to take out the most ships'' said Nina Ulyanenko

''na ah, it was me''

''no, me''

the group decided to biker against each other on who got the most ships, i just decided to keep on the lookout, but after a couple of seconds, I noticed on my radar that something is falling us from the back, it's large, large enough to be a jet but it's fast to be a jet because its speed is managing to keep up with hypersonic speeds, but then she remembered about the news

ace pilot Anna Jones pilot of the Selene IS was confirmed killed after she encounter a ship maned by men, and was taken out, no one now on what could have taken out this pilot, but suggestion says that the men were able to create a new weapon able to counter the IS

''cut the chatter, look at your radar!'' yelled Yevdokiya

everyone does so and look at the radar

''so, whoop, some poor basterd fooling us what's the big deal'' asked Nina arms crossed

''the big deal is that something is falling us a hypersonic speed's, no jet can go at those speeds'' Yevdokiya yelled back

silence took over and only the sounds of the wind going pass us could be heard

''then what do you think it is?''

''I don't know and i don't like''

''jeez if you're worried of a little jet i can just take care of it, i mean what can take out an IS anyway'' Nina said

just after she said that the small dot on the radar got closer and then a jet of a design that neither of the girls have seen just popped up from the clouds, and then it fired

BRRRRRITTT

a burst of gun fire from the nozzle of the jet tore through, IS shielding is impenetrable by convictional weapons, never mind a missile or bullet hitting, but this wasn't the case, an IS unit can survive a burst of gunfire from a jet, but this jet wasn't like the rest because when the jet fired its gun the world went into a slow motion, when I turn my head towards Nina, i saw blood exploding from here chest, her face was still in a state of surprise, when the world went to normal, Nina fell and the Jet rose up acceding into the ski

''NINA!''

shocked at what happened i froze, all of us did, but Olga snapped out of it and started following the Jet

''YOU BASTERD!''

''Olga waits!'' but she ignored the warning, she chased after the jet

Olga Sanfirova

''get back here you basterd!" I screamed

the jet just kept on ascending into the air getting higher and higher, getting pissed at him, a raise my Ion cannon at him and fire

''fucker!''

the rounds keep missing, so i just stop acsending and just take aim shootig at him, again all the rounds miss the jet, and once i run out of rounds a reload but at the same time the jet starts to stall and pull its nose up even more to the point its faceing the earth again, pointing at me

"I'LL KILL YOU!''

Yevdokiya Bershanskaya

''Ogla where are you!'' i yelled out hoping she would call out

Ogla and Nina relationship were very close to the point where they 'sleep' in the same bed, when they first meet they were at each other throats ready to rip them out, however the once went missing on training and were missing for days, and when we found them Ogla was caring Nina on her back and then collapsed, and after all that on whatever they were doing their relationship gotten better, but with the death of Nina, she would be in the rage and will do anything to kill the person who did

''Yev do you think Ogla will be fine!'' yelled Mariya Smirnova in concerned for her freind

''..I actually don't know, Nina was killed and Ogla's relationship with Nina was closer with any of us'' i said back

i was telling the truth knowing Olga she is really unpredictable once something happens, this one's one of them, and it's the worst yet, she lost someone she loved

''Yev look up!'' Maryia yelled out

doing what she said i looked up and saw something falling to the sky, no... someone was falling

''OGLA!'' yelling out in surprise I fly up to as fast as i could to Ogla, catching here on my arms, once she was held tightly on my arms I looked at the damage, and I was shocked, she was unconscious, her left leg is shot off, left hand gone, and her boosters are destroyed making her unable to fly, but she was still breathing, it was then I realized we've lost

''fall back were out Matched here!'' I ordered with worries in my voice thinking that jet could come back

''but it's just one jet?'' said one of the Girls

''one jet that took out two our best women!'' i yelled back

''it's coming back!'' said Maryia

''FALL BACK!'' I screamed flying back to base with Olga on my back

''It fired a missile take it out!'' a said one of the girls

at that time, I was flying as fast as i can way from the fight while the girls fire at the incoming missile

''it's too fast!'' cried one of the girls

the missile was fast, faster than the jet fighter, the missile kept going until it was three meters from hitting one of the girls at the back of the group, before it exploded sending ripples instead of an explosion

''what...'' said a girl confused as she and four more of her team fell

Yevdokiya couldn't do anything as she watched five of her teams fall to their death, falling from 20,000 feet in the air, the remain four in the squad start to fall back in panic, seeing five of their team mates just start to fall after that missile took them out, one missile, too fast, and haven't even scratched the jet

Yevdokiya just flew away as she watched the slaughter happen, and as she flew off tears streamed down on her face

''I'm sorry''

James Bond

''enemy forces are retreating back, as for me RTB'' i said as i turn my jet towards anchorage

''well fuck me and all kinds of ducks you actually made them fall back, I'll tell ya, that is one hell of an achievement'' said Kalovsky impressed

''well don't get to exited im needing to land to charge the jet for the next six hours'' i said

''charged? what your telling me that your jets run a electricity?'' asked Kalovsky perplexed

''no, it's powered by a Particle energy accelerator that realis's a nucleus that can be Fussion and used for a jet'' I said

''...shit that's advanced stuff their'' Kalosky said suppressed

''2050 mate, 2050'' i said nodding my head slowly

''...of course''


	5. Chapter 5

UN council building

America, New York City

''In news's today an air wing of IS units retreated back from Anchorage the Capital of men, after six members of the squad were taken out while being harassed by a new jet fighter, that could go up to hypersonic speed's catching up to IS units, and not only that it is also aid to be armed with an EMP missile, for those who don't know what an EMP is, it stands for electrical magnetic pules, which fries any electrical devices disabling them, one of the many drawbacks of an IS is that it isn't EMP hardened making them vulnerable to such''

''and this people is something that is concerning about, not only were six IS's were taken out but were taken out by one jet fighter that we never seen before, and they weren't able to put a scratch in it'' said a female in the middle of the podium

inside the UN building were females from all over the world in a meeting concerning over this new jet, standing in the podium was a General Alex Dremsair ,who is commanding most forces on the war against men

''the close's we can get is a jet fighter called the super arrow, based on a six gen fighter jet for Canada, however it was only a small scaled module that you would find at toy stores, and the world never managed to get 6th gen jet fighters because of the recession in 2025, Representative of Canada can you tell me if you managed to make a six gen fighter but canceled it like the first Arrow you made?'' said Alex

''I honestly don't know but I'll ask the government if there were plans to make one'' said the Canadian representative

''now from the reports we were able to get from the survivors, the jet can go hypersonic speed, and it's armament is an EMP hypersonic missile, and maybe an even a rail gun''

''how can such a thing be possible, hypersonic missile's i would believe, but making it an EMP, and adding a rail gun that could fire more than a machine gun now that's just imposable!'' said a member in one of the stands

''we said the same thing when the IS was made and able to take out all thousands of nuclear missiles launched to Japan, how can we say when the men were able create a new weapon able to take out an IS'' said a spokes person

''we can agree on that, maybe a new genius was able to hide for so long that no one knows him and able to create new technology to counter an IS'' said a representative of China

''well either thou, we need a new generation of IS that can be able to counter this IS killer'' said Alex

''money for new 2nd GEN IS will be being going your way, but for now, plans for attacking Alaska will be put on hold for the time being, so until then, please wait'' said the representative of the UN

James Bond

Alaska anchorage

''nice one mate''

''you showed those bitch's how to really man handle''

''if I wasn't straight i would have fucked you by now''

currently sitting in the canteen of this base, i was received praise from all the men in here, some were nice, same were plain, and some were...not straight, but anyway's I'm eating a nice beef steak and some potato salad, it was something i could do in the meantime since I'm hungry while I listen to the news's on the T.V

''as the mysterious jet fighter continues to take out IS units, any operations in Alaska is put on hold because of fear of the lives of fellow women being killed''

'while eating i can see a kid on the next table ahead of me, just sitting there with his eye's looking at his food like he's trying to burn it, he has fire in his eye's burning like the depths of hell, he's seen things and the scars on his body indicates that he has been in battles, he fought in those battles, i pulled on one of the shirts of one of the men and asked what is up with that boy

''nobody knows his backstory, but out of everyone here besides you he actually has multiple confirmed kills of IS users, he's cold to basically everyone, but a demon on the battlefields, he mostly use's surprise attacks to take out IS users'' said the guy

''wait, but he's only a kid, shouldn't he, I don't know playing and doing other kid's stuff or helping out with the war effort and acting all incant?'' i asked

''I don't know what he's been through, but it left a big enough scare on him physically to hating women'' said the guy

looking at the kid for a few seconds i decided to pick up my tray walking towards the kid putting my tray onto the table and finally sitting on the chair and eat besides the kid, the kid stops eating and stares at me while a stare at him not saying a thing

''...''

''...''

''what you want?'' said the kid board in his voice

''just concerned for you'' i replied back

''you are? well don't I'm fine'' the kid said

''can't, too much of a persistent basterd to let go'' i said

the kid frowns at me looking at me ''what you mean?'' he asked. ''well i know for a start that a kid your age is supposed to be playing video games are doing stupid stuff, even in war''

''well maybe I'm different'' the kid said his voice starting to get threatening but i just play him off thinking this might get him to see life in a different view of life

annoyance

''ya maybe but I'm sure kids still don't go to war willy nelly'' i said

''it's a battle of survival, no one's going to care if they're going to die'' he said back

''hmm true, but what's the point for living if you don't care for your life?''

''what's the point of living if you're going to go extinct?'' he said getting aggressive

''...touchy'' i said and then holding out my hand to him ''names Bond, James Bond''

''...ah Ichika'' he said before shaking my hands confused now

we, well me started to talk to him not caring if he just listens, it's a start for something, and know he has a whole lotta hate, and anger is mostly controlling him now I can tell, I had anger issues when i was younger

flash back

'mum I'm slightly upset' I said with frown

mum looked at me in shock and dropping the plates she had in her hands and then rushing me to an anger management class reputedly saying sorry over and over on the way

flash back end

ok that never happened but it was funny ether way because Canadian stereotypes am I right, but this kid has nothing to live for and that's to kill as many IS, what I'll try to do is give him another reason to life, just to live

''should work'' I said shrugging my shoulders and walking away


	6. Chapter 6

**UN building**

**chifuyu **

''so you want me to take out this jet for you?'' aksed Chifuyu eye brow raised

''yes, not only did it kill an IS user but also killed multipule IS user's and didnt scratch said jet, so i want you and a team of IS units to take on this jet and take it down'' General Alex orderd

a day later after the new's of this jet scaring many of the IS units and tempting other IS users, Alex Hinder asked for the most skilled IS users she already have nine she just needs Chuifuyu to make it ten, but only Alex know's that she is the white knight thanks to an annonamus tip from a certin Shinonono, but Chifuyu doesnt know that

''_sigh_, i only just got on holiday from the war and i realy dont care if i have to get court martield just to have a break from it'' complained Chifuyu

''Chifuyu you know that this war is for the survivil of mankind, and your the number one ace in this war, if you were to suddinly disapare morales in are troops would plummet, and this war will go on longer'' argued Alex

''I know...it's just that every kill just make's me more gulty'' Chifuyu said looking away

''_sigh_, look i know it's hard for you but it's for the servivle of human kind, if their gone were saved''

''it still doesnt make it anymore less gulty'' commented Chifuyu

'' i know Chifuyu, I know''

**Earth wourld 00.13**

**Mariana Trench **

**DDG-2500 USS Washington **

**December 7th 2050 0345 hours **

''sir USS Asheville just reported in that their is no rekege of the Arrow, the Canadian ships dispertly trying to find it, and the Russian and Chinese a dispertly trying to find the bombs before they can deadnat'' said a sailer

''_sigh _why did a jet fighter had to dissapear armed with Humanitys deadliest arsanel'' said skipper Burtsin

after the dissaperince of an Arrow piloted by James Bond _(Snikers, how ironic) _dissapeard with no traces or reackege to be found, even thou the Arrow wasnt an American Jet, it is still considerd a very dangeres jet to go against, not as advance as the F52, or the MiG 41, but it was alot more monuvible, faster and better thrust then other jets, infact it is the safiest jet fighter to fight in, infact during, protoytpe, pe-production and production, not one Arrow was damiged or destroyed since it's introduction, the only time it was shot down was during war time such as the North Koren civil war, the Purge in Hong Kong, and the sink hole on the moon

and only 47 were destroyed with only 8 pilots died, while F-52's and MiG 41's was almost tripple the losses

even though Arrows have been shot down, they have never had never crashed by any probles with its engine or technicly, this may be the first

''and it had to be armed with anti matter weapons'' the skipper mutterd

after he said that the lights and computers flickerd

''sir another eletrical currents has apeard 40,000 fet abouve us'' said the same sailer

''thank you'' thanked the skipper

''what the?'' said the sailer confused

''what is it?''

''it's dropping'' stated the sailer

''dropping?'' asked skipper

''yes it's dropping, not the eltricel power out put, but the current its self!?''

''what!?''

''30,000, 20,000...''

''GET US OUT OF HERE'' yelled the skipper at the other sailer in controle of the ship, the poor sailer increased the speed of the Destroyer to full speed, but the ship was to slow

''10,000, 0...'' said the sailer befor being engolfed in light, from the out side, Chines, Russian and Canadian ships watched as the American ship be engolfed in a Bright light, after the light dissaperad everyone was shocked to see the most advanced ship in the world just dissapear, Active camo was all ready a thing but that required frabrecated materials, it was already hard enough trying to find it on radar but this...this is something new, because it dissapeard with out trace with no warning, some called aliens, some said secret project, but one thing for sure is that it dissapeard

on of Americas most advanced ships, succeser of the Zumwelt class Destroyer now gone

**(earth world 1110.43)**

**90,000 feet abouve Canada**

**October 23 2039 1134 hours**

_''maday maday, im going down i repeat im going down''_

_''shit she's on me''_

_''Fuck i used up all my armuments, going back for resuply''_

_''Oh god, she's coming to my cockpit, oh oh lord, no no no noO!''_

listing to the the chatter on the coms im shocked, no, horrefied, thes women are going against state of the arch early 21st century jets and are slautering them easy, alot of the technology they were suppose to have but didnt have, but shit, F22's, F15, MiG 39's, Su-35 to 57's and Eurofighter Typhoons, all these jets that were supposed to be retierd in 2035

''fuck it's a merical that they are even still alive'' i said

we've been given a mission to take out a factory producing IS units for the Alaskian front, i already tried by myself but i was driven away from the numbers of IS, the plan was for all other air units to distract the women long enough for me to bomb the factory, Im not to far from the factory but im currntly to high to drop the bombs unless i get to a lower altatude

''going in for straffing run''

another fact about the super arrow is not only is it used for air superiority, but there are some models that are used for close air support, there slower, more armour and more armourments, there 13 other models of the Arrow A,C,D,F,J,L,E,X,XL,P,G,H, and Q, the one I have is the XL a air superiority fighter that can be given a couple bombs, for a quik air support

feeling the aircraft start to dive at mach 5 at 90,000 feet in the air, the AI calcalates the prjectory on my HUD, it didnt take long before i dropped at 900 feet as the bombs blowing the factory

''All units retret back to base, mission accomplished''

i hear multipul chears through the coms as they shout and some still getting killed, i was about to RTB to base but something interfeard with that

'**Locked on'**

''SHIT''

tuning hard right and deploying flares, a missle hits on of the flares making it explode, try to find were that came from the HUD poped up it's tracker and spotted an IS, the woman in it is Asian with black hair and is able to keep up at ''shit'' i cursed, looking again at here she has swords, and some misslie pods, looking at her, she seems like veteran at this at how young she is

''going up''

i made a tactic to go as high as a can to dodge incoming projectiles while the girls were stupid enough to follow me near the edge of space to be unconcise from the lack of air, but she's wearing a small mask in here mouth, if i want here gone, i need to get higher...to space, while gaining hight my jet starts to shack after another missle hits the ADS Barrier, whats a ADS barrier, its a active defens system that trigger warheads to explode before they can hit the aircraft, like a scrambleir but shrapneal can still hit the jet, but luckly the out side of the jets is made out of titanuiom and Graphene in layers, what whats Graphene alot of you people say' its a bloody mericle metel, its great for armour, great for conducters, and its also light, making a composite armour with Graphaene and depleated uraniom plats about 600mm of it, it can deeflect about two meters wourth of penatration of kenitec penatration, and five meters wourth chemical penatration, do it with tianuiom and its wourth a little less, taking out a 5th Gen MBT like the Leopard 3A2, M2A3 Abrams, T-14B and Challanger 3, it takes a couple of railgun rounds to take one out, any older weapons that uses propelent like gunpowder or gas wont be able to destroy one, even a 5th Gen MBT cant take out anouther 5th Gen MBT, learned that the hard way, 5th Gen MBT are the most scareist killing matchine in the world, forget gun ships, not even the A-20 thunder bolt III warhog can kill one, one peice of Graphene about the size of a pen can hold almost 10,000 Kg's of mass

as i continue to gain altatude a burst of plasma went pass my wing almost hitting, looking back i saw her still flying up and were at 80,000 feet, just at 20,000 she would be falling if she didnt have that mask, but she was behind me, i learnt a skill from ace combat that could get behind her, but compared to the IS and the Arrow, the IS wins so im not risking it

''come on, come one'' i mumbled

i start to sway the jet, to off set her targeting on me, and she has plasma, dont fuck with plasma i have seen what that can do to humans and its...actuly pretty to be honoust, the colour and they goo is pretty, but the pain is something no one wants to go through, its not worth it, Tucker did, i should now i was there

more plasma rounds go over head nicking the right of rudder doing very little damige

''shit that was close''

but then the shooting stops as i continue to go into space, looking back i can see her stopped, her head is facing my jet as it gains altatud, it was then and there, i knew that the IS pilot as a true enemy


	7. Chapter 7

Earth world 00.13

Unified Korea

Samsu

December 9th 2050 1135 hours

64th Tank battalion

'dung-geun bul-ui peullajeuma'!'' (fire plasma round!)

PLOOM

the sound of a 105mm coil cannon was heard after it fired a HEPFSDS (High Explosive Plasma Fin Stabilized Discard Sabot) at remnants of North Korean loyalist at Hwapyong, it's been two years since the end of the North Korean civil war with South Korea intervening after a diplomat was assassinated by poisoning thinking it was the North Koreans and not the democratic of North Korea, North and South went to war again, but a month later they found out that the diplomat was accidently poisoned by the Democratic of North Korea, talks for peace between the two happened and the UN got involved managing to unit Korea under one banner, but that was left was the remnants of the democratic North Koreans thinking that Korea was still being governed by tyranny

of course this caused problems, but because of the numbers of manpower in north Korea and the technological advantage in north Korea, they were able to defeat the North democratic, but because of no command structure grunts resorted to terrorism, most of these attacks happened not too far of the boarder of China, too close to their liking, so China tried for a mutual understanding and requested for the Unified Korea to drive out the terrorism near the border, however it proved too difficult so Unified Korea requested China for help in which they did after some debate

however everybody was shocked when the Democratic North Korea were attacking with old tanks such as K1, T-62M and some K2 black panthers, it was a stale mate for a couple of weeks until the the first batch of Altay 2 MBT's were shipped from Turkey, the Altay MBT project was a joint project between Turkey and North Korea, wanting to create a 5 Gen tank that's great for combat in jungles, armed with a 105mm coil gun firing APFSDS and HEPFSDS, four 50cal M2 machine gun, can go up to the speed of 90Km/h powered by a Anti matter reactor, auto loader, ADS Barrier, Fire Control system and IFF (Informed Friendly fire) also having Graphene carbon nanotube and depleted Uranium composite amour

the 64th tank battalion is tasked with getting rid of loyalist in Samsu, tank hwajae pogpung meaning fire storm are tasked with urban warfare including han chong 2 teulaeg, jinjeonghan sal-inja, and yong-giwa yeong-gwang, while the rest of the battalion deal with enemy tanks in the jungle

''ppang gage-ui RPG kkogdaegi cheung!'' (RPG top floor on the baker's store)

PLOOM

''mogpyoleul najchuda'' (target down)

''yeogileul tteonamyeon juchajang-eseo meolji anh-ayahabnida'' (take left here and we should be not far from the parking lot)

''algessseubnida" (yes sir)

hwajae pogpung and its crew rolled out and took a left on the intersection, as they turned a larg boom was heard and the tank shock, the the gunner locked through the targeting system and saw it was a K2 that fired at them, the Altay aimed its gun at the K2 and fired a High APFSDS at the K2 bowing it up after it hit the ammo racks

''taengkeu pagoe'' (tank destroyed)

everything was going fine until the hwajae pogpung radio came to life

''dwilo mulleonago, geogieseo uliga geogieseoogo, geudeul-ui gundaedo geudeulgwa hamkke mujanghagoissda, geugeos-eun hamjeong-ieossda. geulaeseo geudeul-eun uli taengkeuleul humchil su iss-eossda'' (fall back, there coming from the flank and boxing us in, their troops are also with them armed, it was a trap so they could steal our tanks!)

''geuga han mal-eul neoneun deul-eossda. ulineun yeogiseo nagayahanda. geuga han mal-eul neoneun deul-eossda. ulineun yeogiseo nagayahanda!" (you heard what he said, we need to get out of here)

when they were about to revers an explosion next to them hit a building collapsing it blocking the way out for the tank to get out of the town, and four more tanks such as the K1, K2 and a T-54 block the right intersection and two T-62 and a K-1 block the left intersection, the commander of the tank reach for the coms trieng to call for an air strike

''haengbog han gijeogwi, igeos-eun gaeguli sanyang 4 4 8, gadhyeo mich jonglyo chadandoegoissda, jeuggagjeog-in gongseub-eul yocheonghabnida.'' (happy pappy, this is frog hunt four four eight, were trapped and exits are being blocked, i request for an immediate air strike over.)

''heolag doen heoga, gongseub ETA 10 bun'' (permission granted, air strike ETA ten minutes )

''ulineun 10 bun-i eobsda" (we don't have 10 minutes)

the line went dead after a stray round hit the antanna making contact with other units next to impossible

"uliga yeonlag-eul ilh-eo beolyeoss-eo, nameoji yunisdeulgwa yeongyeolhal su eobs-eo." (shit we lost contact, we can't connect to the rest of the units)

"jeog taengkeuga pyeswae jung-ida!." (enemy tanks are closing in!)

enemy tanks on both sides of the intersection decided to close into the lone Altay 2 tank

''yeollineun bul, yeollineun bul!'' (open fire, open fire!)

the lone Altay 2 fires at the T-54 with Plasma round destroying everyone inside and making the turret explode out, three seconds later a new shell is loaded, a APFSDS shooting at one of the T-62M hitting the frontal hall, killing the driver and two more crew members, while the Altay was reloading the last T-62 and the other K searies fire their cannons hitting the turret not doing any damage to the tank

''geu budaeleul tonghan buchajeog in pihae, hajun!'' (screw collateral damage, Ha Joon through that building!)

and they did just that stomping on the acceleration to full speed the tank immediately went up to 30km/h and hitting through the building passing by it since it was a single building meaning that there was no house on the other side, making it easier for the tank to get away, however they almost got away if an explosion of whit light didn't hit the tank absorbing it, making it disappear like the last two machines


	8. Chapter 8

sorry lads who followed this story but im kind of finding some of the tech and not many specifics such as the anti matter powerd jets and anti matter bombs making them OP as well as making them to early for such technology and i didnt get the specifics of 6th gen jets such as AI drones and battlefield data fussion Virtual cockpit helmet and laser CIW so i also got it wrong with the IS they dont go hypersonic speeds instide they go super sonic so theres going to be a rewrite


End file.
